


Not Cool

by MaddieStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Stiles, I kinda liked it so yeah, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Derek, That's not a tag, Tiny Tumblr Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieStilinski/pseuds/MaddieStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘So I guess I didn’t die,’ he mutters with a vague attempt at humour.</p>
<p>Derek glares at him. ‘Obviously not.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Cool

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys! Long time no speak. This is just a tiny little drabble from Tumblr that I liked writing, so I thought I'd share it here. Also, I want you to know that I'm working on another longer fic that hopefully shouldn't take me too long to finish! So keep your eyes out for that! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it! Let me know what you think in the comments. Do you like drabbles? Let me know if you wanna see more- I'm very new to the whole experience ;)

Stiles stares down at the dark red stain slowly spreading up his shirt, the fabric starting to stick to his skin in the places the blood is wettest.

Stumbling forward, he lurches towards the Jeep, hitting it hard before fumbling blindly with the door handle. He grips his side hard, trying to stop the bleeding, but it doesn’t do much, just makes his shirt stick to the wound.

Somehow he manages to drag himself into the car, the movement sending waves of nausea coursing through him. He closes his eyes a second, pressing the heel of his palm onto his forehead to try and stop himself from being sick.

He knows he has to get to someone. Anyone, really. As long as he doesn’t have to die in his Jeep. He’s not letting his dad find him like that. No way in hell.

 

Hands trembling, Stiles starts the Jeep and moves away, manoeuvring through the trees with a ridiculous precision considering his current state.

In a sudden moment of inspiration, he digs his phone out of his pocket and dials the first number he can think of, hitting the loud speaker button so he doesn’t have to hold _that_ as well.

Derek answers on the third ring, voice soft from sleeping. ‘Stiles? What’s wrong?’

‘I may need some assistance,’ Stiles says faintly, gripping the steering wheel a little harder as his eyes slip in and out of focus.

‘What do you mean?’ Derek asks, the characteristic rustle of clothes being thrown on in a hurry muffling his voice slightly. ‘Where are you?’

‘In my Jeep,’ Stiles replies weakly. ‘I’m coming.’

‘Stiles,’ Derek growls, obviously moving now. ‘If you’re hurt and you’re driving that fucking Jeep, I swear to God-‘

 

Stiles doesn’t hear the end of the sentence. His eyes slide out of focus a little too long, a little too heavily, and suddenly his head’s slamming into the steering wheel, the sound of smashing glass not quite drowning out Derek’s shouts from the other end of the phone.

 

*

 

Stiles groans as he opens his eyes, the light burning holes in his retinas. ‘Fuck.’

‘Stiles!’

There’s a scrabbling beside him and then there’s someone holding his hand, squeezing his hand so tight, Stiles almost pulls it away.

Slowly, the smell of antiseptic and hospital food takes over his senses, making him feel both relieved and violently sick.

‘So I guess I didn’t die,’ he mutters with a vague attempt at humour.

Derek glares at him. ‘Obviously not.’

Stiles hangs his head, at that, instantly feeling awful.

‘Sorry,’ he murmurs. ‘That wasn’t cool.’

Derek stares at him for a minute, his gaze so intense Stiles starts to feel uncomfortable. But then Derek’s pulling him in, rubbing his face into the crook of his neck, and Stiles knows he’s forgiven.

‘It wasn’t,’ Derek grumbles, his mouth tracing the lines of Stiles’ collar bone. ‘I’m the only one who gets to slam your head against steering wheels.’

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://sourwolfsam.tumblr.com)


End file.
